1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a method for determining an imaging specification, especially for use in image-assisted navigation. The present invention also pertains to a method for image-assisted navigation as well as to a device for image-assisted navigation.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Within the framework of image-based examinations of examination objects, especially of parts of the human body, it may be advantageous, especially for inexperienced users, to be assisted in the spatial association of imaged structures in an image to predetermined areas or sections of the examination object.
Carrying out an imaging, especially in the medical field, by means of ultrasound is known. However, ultrasound images can be analyzed by inexperienced users with difficulty only. In particular, an association of structures of the examination object imaged in the ultrasound image to actual anatomical structures may be difficult.
Further, various imaging methods using ultrasound, e.g., imaging by generating a fluoroscopic image, especially by means of an X-ray method, are also known. These images generated in this way may be easier to analyze especially for inexperienced users.
Therefore, the technical problem is presented to create a method and a device for image-assisted navigation, which make possible a simplified spatial association of imaged structures to areas of an examination object especially for an inexperienced user. Further, the technical problem is presented to create a method for determining an imaging specification, which makes it possible to carry out the method for image-assisted navigation with simple computations and in a reliable manner.